The Present From The Future
by valdezn
Summary: While Yuuki is shopping in town she finds a little girl with long aurburn hair and red wine eyes. Who is the this girl and why does she keep on calling Yuuki 'mommy?
1. Chapter 1

**valdezn: Okay everyone before you scold me for not updating for a long while I just wanted to say that I've been busy these couple of months because of JROTC, Family, Keeping my grades above 70's, and the upcoming Animecon that I might or might not be going, and I'm even trying to learn how to drive properly so give me a break. **

**Inner valdezn troll: So why did you make a new story then retard**

**valdezn: I have yet to read a story with the same plot as this so I decide to make one. My friend was literally bitching at me for making a new story, saying that I should stop making stories and start updating the others more. She's not even helping me for this one. And to those who are waiting for 'A Star needs love to shine' it's almost done I just have to add a few things and I'll be done. And 'The vampire princess' I'm barely starting it.**

"Hum where should I go now" The energetic teenager said while tapping her chin and looking around. Yuuki was currently in town shopping for groceries for her adopted father, so far she had everything on the list all that was left was to get some few vegetables and pick up a pudding cup and she'll head back to cross academy

'Okay let's see. The veggie market is on the other side of town so it will take about 20 minutes to get there and few minutes to finds the all the vegetables. Then it will take 10 minutes to get to the café shop so I should be back to the academy by sunset' Yuuki thought to herself as she began walking to her next destination.

_**~35 Minutes later**_

Yuuki came out of the marker with bags filled with leeks, onions, carrots, and other vegetables for her adopted father. It was really easy to find all stuff she needed since it was holiday break and everyone from the academy was off with their _real_ parents so that meant that less people where out in town and so she manage to get dibs on everything people were selling.

Lately she's been having nightmares about a man with one eye dark blue and the other crimson red. It terrified her so much that she would sometimes wake up screaming and crying. She would also get glint's of her past when she was with her _real _parents but every time she tried to remember more it always came with a price, and that was an immense pain in her head. It would go as far as to make her collapse from so much pain in her head. Even if she wants to figure out her past so badly she knows that she should not push her mind into gaining back her memory forcefully, since it always makes her collapse from exhaustion. For now she should be grateful her brain hasn't fried from all the pressure she's been forcing in.

She sighed and began walking to the café.

_**~15 minutes later (Skipping the boring stuff sorry guys :P)**_

"~Got my pudding" Yuuki happily chirped as she put her pudding cup in one of the bags she was carrying to make her carry less weight in one side of her arm. She bought two pudding cups since the last incident involving the chairman stealing her pudding cup and blaming Zero for it. Poor Zero was an innocent victim of 'Yuuki's-kick-of-doom'. Even though Yuuki apologized to him like a hundred of times Zero has yet to forgive her.

She laughed lightly as she remembers the bruises she left Zero on the cheek and how student asked how he got it but he refuse to answer them. It was cute seeing him all frustrated at her even if he did glared at her every time she mention that incident.

With everything checked off the grocery list and the sun setting she decided to go back to the academy. But before she even took a step she heard some sobbing coming from the alleyway just next to the café shop. She slowly approached the alleyway with caution since she still hasn't gotten over the complete fear of going to town alone yet.

She then listens carefully for any kind of sound and heard that the sobbing has yet to cease. Yuuki followed to where the sobbing was coming from, she was shocked when she saw who was crying. It was a little girl well what Yuuki thought since the child had waist length hair and was wearing a coat that Yuuki presume was pink but wasn't sure yet since the alleyway was dark.

The child had its legs to its chest and was shaking more than a scared puppy. Yuuki dropped all of her bags to her side and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder shaking it a little bit. That cause her to snap her head up and look up at Yuuki with frighten eyes.

Yuuki gasped as she stared at the wine red orbs the girl possessed. They looked just like her savior's eyes except the girl's were puffy and watery from her crying. And the most unexpected thing happened to Yuuki, she was embraced by the girl, and then suddenly she heard the girl say "Mommy".

Yuuki stayed still not knowing what to do, never in her life has she ever been in this kind of situation before. She looked down at the freighted little girl a pang of sadness hit her when she realized the little girl acted the same way as she did when she saw that level E when she was five years. Yuuki placed her hand on top of the girl's head and lowered her eyes to meet her's

She said the first thing that popped into her "Hey sweetie let's go to a safe place okay"

**valdezn: Okay I know it's short but this is only the beginning. Review if you think I should continue it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki Pov

The little girl slowly nodded and took my left hand. With my right hand I picked up all the bags and started walking back to the academy with the girl. Halfway there I looked down at the girl, she clung to my hand like I was her only lifeline. I looked back ahead trying to keep my mind preoccupied. _'What made me want to bring this girl with me back to the academy, I could have just left her in the police station and never heard of her again. So why do I feel a strong urge to protect this girl so much'_

I looked back at her. I wouldn't be ashamed to call myself her mother, the little girl looked adorable to anyone that laid eyes on her with her long auburn hair and her heart shaped face and those beautiful eyes. Heck she would be lucky to have a child, to people she was a just plain. The girl must have notice I was looking at her and looked up and stared up at me. She tilted her head like she was trying to figure something out. "Mommy why did you cut your hair?"

I blink once and then twice and this time it was my turn to tilt my head. "What do you mean honey?"

"Don't remember you use to have long beautiful hair mommy? You said the reason you won't cut it was because daddy loves i-" She froze immediately and I stopped in my tracks as she let go of my hand.

"D-Daddy" She whispered "Daddy, daddy, daddy, where is daddy, mommy where is he" She frantically said.

"It's okay sweetie" I tried to calm her down.

"But where is he" She clutched her head with her tiny hands. For a moment I though I saw her eyes flash red. "Mommy aaahhh!" She screamed in pain before her body began to fall. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Sweetie sweetie wake up!" I said shaking her a little bit but she didn't move an inch. Inside my head I began to panic but I knew I had to stay calm. I dropped all my bags and picked her up and carefully placed her on my back. I made sure to keep my balance and then I picked up all the bags and quickly left.

_**~Time skip**_

I finally made it in one piece with the girl still on my back. I stood in front of my adopted father's house porch. I dropped all the bags and knocked at the door multiple time. I already wanted the girl to get off my back because it was hurting like hell, all that speed walking and weight on my back tired me out. I stood waited till my adopted father opened the door and...

**Kaien Pov**

I was getting ready to take out the meatloaf out of the oven when I heard knocking on the door. I took my oven mitts off and hurried to the door I was surprised to see Yuuki was not alone.

She came in quickly forgetting about the bags she left outside the porch and stopped at the couch and gently dropped the sleeping girl in it. I picked all the grocery bags and brought them inside and then walked towards Yuuki.

"Yuuki who is this girl" I looked at the sleeping girl and was surprised of similarities between her and Yuuki.

"I found her on an alleyway all alone and she confused me as her mother, I didn't want to leave her so I took her with me"

"Why didn't you report her to the police station?"

"I don't know, it could have been how scared or frightened she looked but I just couldn't do it plus she's having trouble remembering, please don't report her father" Yuuki said with begging eyes.

I sighed and thought about it for a minute. "Okay she can stay here until break is over and all the Night Class and the Day class have returned but then were reporting her. If her parent's are not found then we shall talk about taking custody over her, meanwhile your going to have to take full responsibility over her am I understood" I said in a serious tone.

"Yes, oh thank you so much father" She embraced me. "Do you smell something burning father" I take whiff of the air and my eyes widened.

"Oh no my meatloaf!" I screamed as I ran to the kitchen.

~ Yuuki Pov

I sweatdropped as the headmaster ran to the kitchen. I walked to the couch and I seat myself next to the girl then close my eyes. I felt something move beside me, I opened my eyes to see the girl had already woken up. She started rubbing her tired eyes, I smile and place my hand on her head and start rubbing circles around it. "Mommy what happened?" She said.

"You fainted and I had to carry you to grandpa's house" I said. She looked around the room and turned to me. "Mommy?"

"Yes"

"Why can't I remember anything" She said putting her hand on her head where mine was.

"What do you remember of yourself sweetie" I said.

"Umm I'm… oh I know I'm five years old"

"What else"

"My name is…is H-Haruki"

"Do you remember your last name"

"Umm Haruki umm… I don't remember" She gave up.

"Its okay sweetie don't push yourself on remembering" She nodded and went on to examine the room.

"How about we go take you a bath before dinner, is that okay with you?" She quickly said a 'Yes' and I took her to the bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water and bubbles and took out my old bath toys that I have yet to throw away and scatter them around the tub. I then took all of Haruki's clothes off and placed her in the tub.

She immediately splashed away till her heart content, luckily the tub was large so no water escaped and spilled on the floor. As she was swimming around the tub I notice she was wearing an hourglass charm necklace. I called her over to me and removed the necklace for it won't get any wetter.

After I did it I felt a shiver run through my spine as I felt a unknown being in front of me. But all I saw was Haruki still splashing around. I shook my head and place the necklace on the counter.

'_That's strange, right after I took off Haruki's necklace her aura that surrounded her changed, like a vampire's aura but it wasn't dark' _I stood still for a moment then I shook my head again._ 'Nah it's nothing I think it's just my mind is playing trick's on me for all those sleepless nights' _I reassure myself as I started scrubbing Haruki with the loofah

**~Kaien Pov**

I placed and extra plate on the dinning table since we were going to have a guest staying with us for a while. Normally Zero would be sitting with us but he had to do a mission from the Hunter association. When everything was set up I went and cheeked on Yuuki and the girl. As I walked the hallway that they were located in I felt this strong scent of Pureblood hit me. I quickly ran to the direction of the source and open the door that lead to it. When I did I saw the most adorable sight ever. My dear daughter was shampooing and scrubbing the girl. It was sssooo cute!

It looked like a daughter, mother moment that I didn't want to ruin but I quickly snapped out of it when the girl began pointing at me.

"Mommy who is that guy" She said.

Yuuki looked at me and smiled "That's your grandpa"

"Ooohhh, hello grandpa" She waved her hand at me so cutely then continue to play around with the bubbles.

Something gleamed from the counter that caught my eye. Without a second thought I walked towards it and picked it up. It was a hourglass charm necklace, inside the hourglass instead of sand there was blue glowing crystals that filled the inside the hourglass, they looked so familiar to me.

"Hey Yuuki" I said but Yuuki was to busy keeping the girl in one place while scrubbing her that she only answered "Yeah"

"I'm going to examine this charm if you don't mind" She didn't bother to look at me and just said "Okay"

I went to the my room and grabbed a book then sat down at my desk. I flipped to the page I was looking for and when I found it, I examine the picture on it.

It was a picture of the blue glowing crystals that were inside the hourglass charm. I read the whole page then looked back at the charm. _'The book says these are aura hiding crystals but, these are extremely rare not many hunter or vampires know about them. You can't even find these anywhere anymore, the only ones that exists all belong to the hunter associated, they won't even give vampires these. So why does a Pureblood child have them? Her family must really have a close relationship with hunters to have gotten these' _I kept pondering about this for a good 10 minutes before I heard Yuuki and the pureblood girl come out of the bathroom.

I got up and looked at the charm again _'Whoever she is her parent's must have really wanted her to be kept secret'_

Yuuki Pov

After I made sure Haruki was all clean I let her play in tub while I left to get her some clothes for her.

I walked to my old little room, the one I use to sleep in when I first moved in with the headmaster, I don't sleep there anymore because the headmaster thought it would be better if I started using a bigger room. When I opened the door I was surprised everything stayed the same, not a single item misplaced or out of place, except for the dust but that I can easily get rid of that in a few minutes. I walked towards my closet in search for a box. When I finally found it I pulled it out and placed it on my bed. I pulled the folds apart, inside there was pajama pant's with bunnies printed on them, it also came with bunny slipper, a bunny printed shirt, and bunny matching underwear. So technically it was all covered with bunnies, hell it even came with a pair of bunny ears to wear on top of your head.

This was a gift from the headmaster a year later after I came and lived with him. But I never used it because he accidentally got the size for five year old when I was six years so I couldn't wear them, Thank god.

I gathered all the items and a towel and went back to the bathroom. When I came in I saw Haruki playing with a rubber shark and a rubber ducky. It warmed my heart seeing her so carefree and happy for some reason

"Okay Haruki time to come out" I heard a whine of protest then an 'Okay'

She came out of the tub and I quickly wrapped the towel around her and began to dry her. When she was all dry I plugged the hair dryer and dried her hair and the brushed it. After that I helped her put on the pajamas and everything even the bunny ears.

She looked so cute that I wanted to take a picture and keep it on my purse… weird right?

We both walked to the dinning table and sat down waiting for the headmaster. When he came he brought us dinner and we all ate, instead of eating in silence like we usually do when Zero is there, Haruki started asking many question about the house and the school. Of course we answered the question but we didn't tell her anything about vampire coming here. When we were done eating the headmaster offered to give a tour to Haruki around the house while I cleaned my old room for Haruki. I nodded in approval as I went to exterminate the dust bunnies that gathered in my old room.

Kaien Pov

"And this is the supply room, oh and that's Zero's room" I said as I opened the door to show Haruki the rooms

"Who is Zero?" Haruki said tilting her head.

"He lives here with us, but he's not here at the moment" I said.

"Oh" She answered

"Is there something on your mind Haruki" I said

"Umm…" She nervously twirling her fingers "Umm… grandpa when I grow up can I go to this school" She blurted out.

That really shocked me, out of all of the things I thought she would say I never expected that. He smiles and pats her head. "Of course you can"

She looked up at me with joy in her eyes. "R-really"

"Of course, you are granddaughter" I laughed, for a moment I actually thought she was my granddaughter and it really shocked me.

"Thank you grandpa" She embraced me and I hug her back in return.

"Oh before I forget" I pulled the charm necklace out of my pocket. "This is yours" I clip it on her neck.

"I'm going to need you to keep a promise for me" I said.

"What is it" She says

"Don't ever take that necklace off"

"Why not?"

"It's just important that you don't unless I say so okay" I said with a smile

"Okay grandpa I promise"

"Alright let's go to your room, by now Yuuki should be done"

Yuuki Pov

I unplugged the hair dryer and placed it on it's correct spot where it belong. I then looked at the mirror to see if everything was okay. _'Okay so the room is clean, I already took a shower, check. Oh I need to check on Haruki' _I mentally thought.

I walked to now Haruki's room and saw that she was getting ready to be. When I came in I notice that Haruki's aura seemed to have changed back to normal. _'I knew my head was playing tricks on me'_

"You ready for bed" I said

"Yes mommy" Haruki said as she climbed onto bed. I tucked her in and was ready to leave when she called me.

"Mommy aren't you going to read me a bed time story" She pointed to the small bookshelf filled with children story books.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I forgot about that" I picked up a random book from the shelf and sat on Haruki's bed, and opened the book and began to read out loud.

"Okay, Once Upon A Time….."

**~A Once Upon A Time Story Later :P**

"And they lived Happily Ever After" I finished. I look at Haruki and see she's peacefully sleeping.

I kiss her forehead and leave the room to head to my own and rest. "Never thought being a mother would be hard" I stretched my limbs and gave a yawn.

When I made it to my bed I immediately passed out in it, not having enough energy to pull my blanket's up.

'_When we grow older we'll become like father and mother'_

'_I will always be by your side Yuuki'_

'_A rose that blooms every ten year'_

That familiar voice who is it? I know it from somewhere but where?

'YOU WILL BE MINE!' A bloody hand reached out.

"AAAHHH!" I lifted my head from my pillow and clenched my head trying to stop the pounding pain. When it cease I wiped the sweat that gathered on my forehead. Seconds later I heard knocking on my door.

"W-who is it" I shakily said mentally cursing myself for not trying to get rid of the fear in my voice.

The door opened and a frightened Haruki stepped in. "Mommy I had a nightmare, c-can I sleep with you tonight" She said.

I wanted to say 'no' and send her back to her bed but her eyes showed like they were going to water any minute if I refuse.

"Okay but only tonight" I said and after I said it she quickly climbed onto my bed and buried herself under my blankets.

I moved a little bit to give her space but she just scooted closer to me. She buried her head in my chest. "Goodnight Mommy" She sleepily said.

I smile and bring her into a motherly embrace. "Goodnight Haruki" I give a final yawn. After weeks of denying me sleep, my mind has finally let me enter the world of dreams.

And for once in weeks I slept peacefully…

**valdezn: This chapter has to be the longest chapter I've ever made in my life and to some people you might think it's not that long. Well to me it is cause I write slow. Please Review if you want to read more. Thank You :)**


End file.
